Pieces of Memories
by Kuhaku
Summary: [Salju turun. Sebentar lagi natal, lampu kelap-kelip menghiasi jalanan kota. Pemuda itu menghabiskan hari sendirian, mendatangi tempat biasa sambil memutar memori manis miliknya.] AkaKuro fluff, warning:! Shonen-ai, yaoi, BL. Review please 'w'


**Pieces of Memories**

**AkaKuro**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate K+**

**Warning!: OOC, typo(s), yaoi, shonen-ai, BL, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Kuhaku**

* * *

**Author's note: Ya~ minna-san... ^^ doumo.. kali ini author bikin fanfic dengan theme fluff, entah apa yang author pikirkan sehingga membuat fanfic ini. Galau enggak.. sedih enggak.. ga tau deh kenapa.. pokoknya pingin aja bikin. Okeh, daripada kelamaan liat catetan ga penting dari author Kuhaku, silahkan langsung aja dibaca fanfic nya.. semoga berkenan dan sesuai harapan readers. Please Review, kritik dan saran sangat diterima. **

* * *

Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri kota yang ramai. Sebentar lagi natal. Salju putih turun dari langit, banyak yang menumpuk di jalan, membuat kota terselimuti salju. Suasana kota juga sudah dibuat sesuai dengan _mood_ natal. Berbagai hiasan dipajang di etalase toko, dan pinggir jalan juga. Banyak orang yang berdandan sebagai _Santa Claus _sebagai maskot toko. Lampu kelap-kelip sudah terpasang dengan rapi, siap menerangi kota saat malam hari. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya, udara dingin membentuk asap dari nafasnya. Sejenak pemuda itu memperhatikan asap yang terbentuk sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama angin. Ia mengencangkan syal dan jaket yang ia kenakan, mencari kehangatan bagi dirinya. Ia terus berjalan di tengah keramaian kota. Berbagai pasangan lalu lalang, mulai dari membeli kue, hiasan natal, hingga kencan. Pemuda ini berjalan sendiri namun menarik perhatian banyak orang. Paras tampannya tentu membuat setiap pejalan kaki meliriknya, entah perempuan maupun laki-laki. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah café kecil dengan dominan warna coklat muda. Matanya memperhatikan bangunan café yang tak asing. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, menghangatkan tubuh sejenak. Bel kecil yang terpasang di pintu berbunyi begitu ia masuk ke dalam. Pelayan café menyambut dirinya dengan ramah, sudah kenal. Semua pelayan di café tahu siapa dirinya, hampir setiap hari ia tidak pernah absen untuk menyempatkan diri mampir ke café kecil ini.

"_Mau masuk ke dalam?"Pemuda itu menawari kekasihnya, mereka berdua sedang kencan di bulan Desember dan tentu saja udara di luar dingin._

"_Ah? Kenapa? Capek?"_

_Ia menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak."_

"_Lalu kenapa?"_

"_Menghangatkan tubuh."_

_Kekasihnya itu lalu mengangguk pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk.."_

_Dia menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu, menuntun nya masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan kecil, café. Bel kecil di pintu berbunyi, mereka berdua masuk dan mencari tempat duduk. _

"_Duduk di mana?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau di sana?" lawan bicaranya itu menunjuk 2 sofa yang saling berhadapan dengan meja bundar kecil di tengahnya, tempat itu berada persis di samping jendela. Perfect, tempat yang pas dan nyaman untuk mengobrol serta menghangatkan diri sambil melihat pemandangan kota diluar dari jendela._

"_Boleh juga.." Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tadi. Duduk berhadapan di sofa warna krem itu lalu menunggu sang pelayan yang akan membawakan menu. Mereka melihat-lihat menu, mencari sesuatu yang hangat bagi tubuh mereka di cuaca yang dingin ini. Pemuda itu memesan secangkir cappuccino sedangkan kekasihnya memesan secangkir teh earl grey hangat. Setelah memesan minuman hangat, mereka berdua menyandarkan tubuh di sofa. Mereka kemudian berbincang-bincang, menyelipkan candaan di tengah-tengah obrolan santai mereka._

"_Setelah ini mau kemana?" kekasihnya bertanya._

_Pemuda itu menatap ke arah kekasihnya setelah tadi memandang keluar jendela. "Kemana saja boleh, asal bersamamu." Godanya._

_Wajah kekasihnya langsung merah padam. "Mou.. jangan menggodaku.."_

_Sang pemuda terkekeh. "Habis, kau terlalu imut. Membuatku ingin semakin menggodamu. Apalagi di tempat tidur." Sang pemuda menunjukkan smirknya._

"_Mesum!" Kekasihnya itu berteriak kecil dengan wajah merah padam hingga ke telinga._

_Ia terkekeh lagi melihat reaksi dari kekasihnya yang manis. Kemudian, pesanan mereka datang, menginterupsi sejenak obrolan mereka berdua. Sang pelayan café meletakkan dua buah cangkir minuman hangat. Asap mengepul dari minuman itu. Keduanya menarik cangkir itu ke hadapan masing-masing lalu mengangkat cangkir itu dan meniupnya supaya lebih dingin sedikit. Setelah dirasa cukup, keduanya meminum pesanan masing-masing. Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuh mereka, mereka lalu kembali meletakkan cangkir masing-masing di atas meja. Meneruskan obrolan santai yang sempat terputus._

"Capuccino." Pemuda itu memesan minumannya, seperti biasa pada sang pelayan.

"Siap." Sang pelayan kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan pemuda itu di meja sendiri.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Penampilannya memancing perhatian banyak orang. Surai merah, wajah yang tampan, manik heterokrom _scarlet_-_gold_ yang menawan, serta pakaian ber-merk yang harganya tentu selangit. Ia memandang keluar jendela, memperhatikan salju yang turun dengan perlahan hingga akhirnya menyentuh tanah dan menumpuk, melebur jadi satu dengan tumpukan salju lain. Sesekali ia menghela nafas. Beberapa saat kemudian, cappuccino pesanannya datang. Ia mengangkat cangkir itu, meniup pelan isinya kemudian meneguk cappuccino hangat itu.

'Hangat..' sang pemuda membatin. Cappuccino itu bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Ia sedikit merutuki dirinya yang lupa memakai sarung tangan akibatnya kedua tangannya memerah akibat dinginnya udara. Setelah menghabiskan cappuccino nya dan membayar, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Pemuda bersurai merah itu melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri kerumunan orang. Sesekali ia menengok ke arah kanan maupun kiri, mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Di tengah perjalanan, manik heterokromnya menangkap sebuah bangunan yang lumayan besar namun terpojok. Bangunan dengan cat putih dan sedikit warna hijau, memberi kesan teduh. Ia berbelok, berjalan mendekat ke bangunan itu. Sejenak ia berhenti di depan, meneliti bangunan di depannya. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam. Mengelilingi dalamnya, toko buku.

"_Aku mau ke sana.." kekasih sang pemuda menunjuk sebuah bangunan._

_Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"_

"_Mau mencari buku novel terbaru."_

_Sang pemuda lalu mengiyakan permintaan kekasih tercintanya. "Baiklah, ayo masuk."_

_Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam toko buku yang dimaksud. Memang bagunan luarnya tidak terlalu mewah ataupun menarik, tapi dalamnya memiliki kesan nyaman dan rapi, membuat siapapun betah berlama-lama di sana. Mereka berdua menyusuri rak demi rak, hanya untuk mencari sebuah novel best seller terbaru keluaran novelis favorit sang kekasih surai merah. Akhirnya, setelah berkeliling sekian lama di toko mereka menemukan buku yang dicari. Kekasihnya itu langsung membayar dan mereka keluar untuk melanjutkan kencan mereka._

"_Mau kemana?" sang surai merah bertanya pada kekasihnya._

"_Unn…aquarium?"_

_Sang pemuda tertawa kecil mendengar usulan tempat dari kekasihnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana."_

_Mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil bergandengan tangan. Menyusuri kota Tokyo yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki walaupun udara dingin. _

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas. Seharian ini, tempat yang ia datangi memancing memori-memori kencan pertamanya yang manis terputar kembali. Sudah lewat 7 tahun kira-kira kencan pertamanya itu, ketika ia masih 16 tahun. Setelah puas memandangi toko buku tadi, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan dengan pelan-pelan, santai saja, masih banyak waktu. Beberapa menit berjalan, ia sampai di sebuah _amusement park._ Ia membeli sebuah tiket dan masuk ke dalam, mumpung sedang sepi karena dinginnya udara. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak bermain, ia duduk di sebuah meja putih di sana. Ia menopangkan dagunya pada telapak tangan kanan yang ia tumpukan di meja. Manik heterokromnya memandangi keadaan sekitar.

"_Mau main apa?"_

_Kekasihnya itu menengok. Ia lalu melihat brosur yang dibawa oleh sang pemuda, tampak mencari wahana sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan. "Ini saja.." katanya sambil menunjuk wahana yang dimaksud._

"_Roller coaster?"_

"_Umn.." kekasihnya mengangguk dengan antusias._

"_Baiklah.." pemuda bersurai merah itu berdiri, lalu menawarkan tangannya kepada sang kekasih. "Ayo.."_

_Kekasihnya itu menyambut uluran tangannya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke wahana roller coaster. Memang antrian menuju roller coaster tidaklah pendek, namun demi sang kekasih, ia rela melakukan apa saja. Setelah beberapa saat mengantri, tiba giliran mereka. Mereka duduk di paling depan, supaya lebih seru alasan mereka. Puas bermain, mereka turun lalu duduk di bangku kayu panjang. Mengobrol, bercanda dan tertawa._

"_Achoo." Kekasihnya bersin. Memang sejak dulu ia tidak suka udara dingin. Pemuda bersurai merah itu membuka lilitan syal pada lehernya dan berbagi syal dengan kekasihnya. Hmm, romantis.. duduk berdua di bangku kayu saat kencan lalu berbagi kehangatan lewat syal. Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa kecil. Saling menikmati kehadiran mereka, kebersamaan mereka._

Ia masih menopangkan dagunya di tangan. Maniknya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, tampak seperti mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatian namun kenyataannya tidak ada. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia berdiri dan meninggalkan meja putih itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri _amusement_ _park_ itu, entah hendak kemana. Hari masih siang, namun awan tebal menutupi matahari, menghalangi sinarnya. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti di depan gerbang kecil sebuah wahana. _Ferris_ _Wheel_. Ia memandang ke atas sejenak, memperhatikan seberapa tinggi _ferris_ _wheel_ itu sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kaki untuk menaiki _ferris_ _wheel_ di depannya. Biasanya _ferris_ _wheel_ akan ramai oleh pasangan pada saat senja, ketika matahari akan terbenam di ufuk barat. Jadi, _ferris_ _wheel_ sedang sepi, dan itu merupakan keuntungan bagi pemuda yang tidak suka dibuat mengantri itu. Ia masuk ke salah satu bilik kecil bercat biru di _ferris_ _wheel_ tersebut. Pemuda bersurai merah itu duduk di salah satu sisi _ferris_ _wheel_ yang bergerak perlahan ke atas. Manik heterokromnya memandang keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan sekitar.

"_Mau naik apa lagi?" pemuda itu bertanya pada kekasihnya._

_Tampak kekasihnya berpikir sejenak. "Ung.. terserah saja.."_

"_Bagaimana kalau ferris wheel?"_

"_Ide bagus.. ayo, kita ke sana.." kekasihnya menyutujui ide sang pemuda surai merah._

_Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri amusement park sambil bergandengan tangan. Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh ataupun jijik dari orang-orang disekitar. Tak sampai 5 menit, mereka sampai di depan wahana ferris wheel. Mereka berdua masuk ke salah satu bilik bercat ungu, duduk berhadapan di dalam ferris wheel. Hari sudah mulai sore ketika mereka menaiki ferris wheel, sehingga ketika di puncak ferris wheel, mereka dapat melihat pemandangan matahari yang terbenam di barat serta pemandangan kota Tokyo. Tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai merah itu meraih dagu kekasihnya dan membuat sang kekasihnya itu melihat ke arah dirinya. Wajah kekasihnya itu dihiasi semburat merah akibat gerakannya yang tiba-tiba saja. Pemuda itu mengurangi jarak antara wajahnya dengan sang kekasih yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya. Beberapa saat ia mempertahankan posisinya, hendak menggoda kekasihnya tercinta. Kekasihnya itu membuka mata karena bingung tak kunjung mendapat hal yang ia harapkan._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kalau kau mau ciuman, kau cium aku.." sang pemuda mulai melancarkan aksinya._

_Wajah kekasihnya kembali memerah. "E..eh? tapi.. aku.."_

"_Ayo, cepat.. jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama, lagi.."_

"_Uh.." kekasihnya itu pasrah, ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang pemuda dan mengecupnya lembut, sekedar menyapukan bibir mereka. Sang pemuda tersenyum puas bisa menggoda kekasihnya. Ia pun memberikan ciuman panas kepada kekasihnya, sebagai imbalan. Ahh, tak terasa.. selesai juga tumpangan mereka di ferris wheel. Mereka turun dari ferris wheel itu dan melangkahkan kaki ke gerbang amusement park, hendak pulang._

"_Biar kuantar kau ke rumah." Pemuda itu menawari— lebih tepatnya memerintahkan kekasihnya untuk diantarkan._

"_Umn, baiklah.. maaf merepotkan.."_

"_Tidak, kau tidak merepotkan.." pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala kekasihnya._

Pemuda bersurai merah itu masih melayangkan pandangan keluar jendela _ferris_ _wheel_. Ia memandangi kota Tokyo yang terbentang, begitu indah. 'Andai aku bisa melihatnya bersama dia sekarang..' gumam sang pemuda. Beberapa menit kemudian, bilik kecilnya sudah sampai di bawah. Ia pun turun dari _ferris_ _wheel_ itu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat lain. Pemuda bersurai merah itu berhenti sejenak, ia duduk di sebuah bangku kayu coklat. Ia duduk lalu sejenak memperhatikan tangan kirinya. Cincin perak tersemat di jari manisnya, tanda kasih mereka berdua. Karena Jepang tidak melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, setidaknya hal kecil ini dapat menghubungkan ikatan benang merah mereka berdua. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas begitu melihat cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Ia mencium cincin itu dan membisikkan nama sang kekasih tersayang. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 5 sore. Ia langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki sedikit terburu-buru menuju ke pintu keluar. Begitu keluar, ia langsung pergi ke tempat tujuan selanjutnya. Melangkahkan kaki sambil mengukirkan senyum di paras tampannya. Jalan yang ia lewati begitu familiar. Ia sudah begitu sering melewati jalan ini, entah bersama kekasihnya ataupun sendirian. Hari sudah mulai gelap, lampu-lampu berbagai warna menerangi jalanan yang ia lewati. Ketika tempat yang ia tuju sudah mulai terlihat, ia memelankan langkah kakinya. Menikmati setiap detik menuju ke tempat itu. Ia memijakkan kakinya di tempat itu, sebuah taman mawar kecil. Kebetulan saja, taman itu sedang kosong, tidak ada orang yang berkunjung. Pemuda itu duduk di bangku panjang di taman. Tampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, atau mungkin memang begitu? Entahlah, yang pasti ia tetap duduk di bangku itu, sabar menunggu, walau entah hingga kapan.

"_Mau ke sana?" _

_Pemuda itu menengok ke arah kekasihnya. "Ke mana?"_

"_Ke sana.." kekasihnya mengulang sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud._

"_Taman mawar?"_

"_Iya.." dia mengangguk._

"_Ayo.." sang pemuda menggandeng tangan kekasihnya yang dingin karena salju mulai turun. Ia memasukkan tangannya dan tangan kekaishnya yang ia gandeng ke dalam saku jaket miliknya, memberi sedikit kehangatan. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku kayu. Diam beberapa menit sebelum sang pemuda memecah keheningan._

"_Aishiteru.."_

"_Aishiteru yo.."_

_Mereka saling mengucapkan kata cinta dan bertukar ciuman manis._

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas. Ia begitu merindukan kekasihnya itu. Ia memandang ke langit berwarna jingga. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan sebuah suara.

"Sei-kun?!"

Pemuda itu menengok ke belakang, ke arah suara.

"Tetsuya?!"

Kaget bercampur senang begitu melihat sosok kekasihnya. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan memandang kekasihnya. Perlahan senyum terukir di wajah kekasihnya.

"_Tadaima_, Sei-kun.."

Pemuda itu membalas senyum kekasihnya.

"_Okaeri_, Tetsuya.."

Kekasihnya itu langsung melupakan barang-barang yang ia bawa dan menghambur ke pelukan sang pemuda, memeluknya dengan erat. Pemuda itu mencium kekasihnya, kening, pipi, mata, dan akhirnya bibir pink kekasihnya. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Lanjutkan di rumahku ya.."

Wajah kekasihnya memerah. Pemuda itu tersenyum geli, sama seperti dulu. Reaksi manis yang selalu diperlihatkan begitu ia menggodanya. Namun, kekasihnya itu mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan permintaan sang pemuda. Pemuda bersurai merah itu kembali mencium kekasihnya.

"_Aishiteru_ _yo_, Tetsuya.."

"_Boku_ _mo_.. _Aishiteru_, Sei-kun.."

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
